


For A Little While, I Was Falling Love

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: It's Ren's last day in Tokyo before he's set to return home, and Ann can't let that happen. she heads to Leblanc, sneaks in while he's asleep, and pleads with her body for him to stay and know how she feels. Anonymous commission.





	For A Little While, I Was Falling Love

It was Ren's last day in Tokyo. His sentence was over, his punishment of staying with Sojiro and being scrutinized was done, and he was ready now to move back home now. To return to his parents and his friends there, a life he had left behind to come to Shujin and fall into all the weirdness that came with it. He was a hero now, and now that it had passed, Ann was filled a sudden flare of panic, happy that he was going back, but at the same time terrified that she'd never seen Ren again. As much as he said he'd stay in touch, as much as they had been through something truly insane together, he had a whole other life that Ann had no idea about, and how much would he want to hold on to the life he'd left behind when a simpler, more normal one awaited him?

More than that, what would Ann do if she let the man she'd fallen for slip out of her fingers without trying to keep him?

Ann needed to do something about this. and she needed to do it now. She had one chance at this now, one shot to make this work out like she needed it to before it was too late, and she took it as she could, knowing about the secret key hidden in the planter, there once Sojiro had loosened up the restrictions on Ren. She swiped it eagerly and slipped it into the lock in the very, very early morning, making sure to hide the key back and lock the door behind her. It was too early for anyone to be up, and she felt all the opportunity in the world now as she snuck up the stairs, moving very slowly and carefully to make it to him, wanting to make sure she could catch him by surprise and make his morning into something special and mindblowing, which meant not giving up the surprise before she could even get there.

Ren lay asleep, peaceful and serene and absolutely vulnerable now to everything Ann wanted to do to him. She had an opportunity before her, and she intended to take it, advancing forward readily, smile bright and wicked as she made her wicked move, pushing onward against him with one goal in mind. She was going to have him, going to make him hers, and she wasn't going to stop until he was ready to stay with her, and she was ready to pull out all the stops now, as she undid her sweater from around her waist and lay her sunglasses onto a table, everything out the way now so that she could better advance upon him, ready now to give up entirely to this promising hunger.

She was determined, confident, moving under the sheets and into his grasp. Ann got underneath the covers, his blanket thin enough for early morning light to shine through and let her see what she was doing, as she made her move on his cock, seeking out his shaft under the covers and slowly getting his pants out of the way. She licked her lips, ready now to find out if he was as big as she always liked to imagine she was. "I have a lot of expectations for this dick," she whispered softly to herself. "Don't let me down, Ren. I need this to be good."

She peeled the covers away and exposed his mostly-soft cock, but already what she saw had her eyes widening and her mouth watering; Ann stared in delight at what lay between his legs, and she felt herself overwhelmed by something special and delighted at the sight of him, at the thought of what she was getting into. "Oh my god," she whined, fingers drifting along it and caressing his shaft, getting a loving, soft feel for it as she treated to tease him softly and slowly to full hardness. "You're even bigger than I hoped you'd be." Bringing kisses down to the head of his cock, Ann felt herself melting under this excitement, under the delight of giving up everything, losing all control now to the desires and appetites taking hold of her.

Sensations and hungers took hold of Ann so quickly, as she pushed forward and further along the bed, getting her lips to the head of his cock and giving him some adoring licks back and forth, tending to him and the deepening swells of absolute hunger that ruled her now. Ann's appetite felt insatiable and she was completely removed form anything sensible or reasonable that could have held her back. She needed this, and she needed it in a way that nothing could control, inducing a whole flood of emotions at once that drove her deep into her desires. "I'm going to give you the best wake-up call you've ever had."

She got into position over his lap, spreading his legs gently aside and then tugging his blanket down, until it was resting on the top of her head and her big, blue eyes were staring up lustfully at him, waiting and ready and opening up now to the pleasures awaiting the both of them. Ann felt so ready, so capable, as she began to lick her way along his cock, tending to him while carefully studying his gaze and watching the way he reacted to all of this, studying him carefully for signs of something more, something else. She was in a position here of strange, desperate desire, and she wanted nothing more than to let this happen, to give in and embrace her most intense hungers.

Rocking her head up and down in steady acceptance of the madness upon her, Ann worked with one goal in mind: making sure Ren woke up to the sight of her sucking his cock and giving up everything to him. It was a delight that brought on a mess of emotions all at once, a conflicting swell of too many feelings Ann didn't really know how to deal with, realizing what she was doing, not sure in truth how he was going to react to her there, sucking his cock. There was always a chance he'd reject her outright and not feel like she did, always a possibility that she was going to somehow misstep or be rejected. It was a risk that only became more blatant in her grand approach, but Ann felt like she had to take the risk, had to do what she could, as she would never actually learn the truth if she didn't take this chance and didn't open herself up to the wild pleasures before her.

Taking his cock into her mouth and sucking him down, an odd sense of certainty and understanding took hold of her. Ann was committed to this now, certain of herself and willing to do anything to make this work out, to push on and embrace these wild sensations. Pleasure tore through her, surging in weird swells of sensation that she felt ready to just accept as the weird truth of this situation, a mess of sensations and pleasures that she embraced, sucking his cock down deeper, letting herself get into the frame of mind needed to lose herself to sucking Ren's cock in his sleep, though she certainly hoped he wasn't going to stay sleeping for too long.

At full hardness, Ren's dick proved incredible, so long and thick that Ann wasn't sure how she was going to handle all of it, but handling it was all she truly wanted her,e and she gave herself utterly to the desires and the weirdness of just giving in, accepting the pleasure and burning up under the swell of something twisted, raw, so delightful and hungry that she didn't really know how to make sense of it all. she wanted it though, giving up inch by inch into the madness of learning how much she craved pleasure, deeper and messier with each pass, finding something here that could not be tamed.

Rocking her head back and forth in continued acceptance of this burning lust, Ann gave up everything, deeper and stronger in her pursuit of pleasure as wild as she could get it, servicing his cock with steady motions of her head rocking up and down, driving her lips further down his cock, pursuing pleasure however she could get it, all for the sake of giving in. All for him. The tightness in her cheat left Ann feeling a lot of sudden and strange motions, and she wasn't entirely sure how she was going to deal with them or what she would feel in the process, but she knew she wanted more of it, ready to sink into the pleasure of learning this delight and giving in completely. It was a strange and sudden situation, bringing on a lot of very quick and sudden emotions she wasn't sure what to do with, but she knew she wanted to find out more, wanted to give in to all of it as she learned and explored and succumbed.

It was easier said than done, given the strange swells of sensation that grabbed at her, odd feelings swelling up as she let it all wash over her, let it happen. Her focus centered itself now entirely onto Ren and onto all the burning love she held for him, which left her with a lot to deal with, growing wet and hungry as she tended to him, losing ground to her appetites as she got more aroused and needy herself, sinking ever closer into pleasure, into hunger. There was so much that she just had to accept, had to let run over her in waves of crushing delight as she learned and experimented, as she sought his pleasure, knowing that hers would surely follow if this all worked out.

Ren remained peacefully asleep through all she did, until finally she pulled him into her throat, gagging a little as the thickness of his shaft made for a lot more than she was prepared for, but finally, Ann found what she wanted: Ren woke up.

He gasped with a start, rising up with his eyes going wide as her let out a confused noise, and the first thing he saw was Ann with the blankets over her head, pigtails in his lap, lips wrapped around his cock, eyes staring at him with a devotion as hungry and intense as she could muster. It was a rush of something pure and exciting, something that caught Ren totally off guard as he watched her hold in place, keeping him under her touch and unable to escape. She made herself known to him as directly and intensely as possible, eyes gleaming with desire as she exposed her most desperate and bare desires without hesitation, needing him to know the depth of her admiration for him.

"A-Ann?" Ren asked, groggy and confused, thinking it was more likely he was dreaming than that Ann was really there in his bed. But she was, and as she pushed further down his cock, she did everything she could to make him aware o that fact, refusing to ease up on the weird desperation. He stared at her wide-eyed, wondering how to deal with the odd weirdness of seeing this happen, knowing he didn't really have a way out, knowing this was going to keep happening as he watched, as he marveled.

Ann responded only with wet, sloppy sucking noises, keeping her gaze firm on him while she sucked his cock, while she expressed herself and her desires in terms as blatant as could be. There was so much happening and all of it needed to be focused now entirely on Ren and on giving him her all. She didn't need to say anything, she just needed to adore him.

All the hot, shifting pleasures woke Ren up in ways he wasn't ready for, bringing about a lot of feelings and confusion as hot and strong as could be. The desire raged through him with potent rushes of heat, ecstasy, and desire that he just couldn't control. He accepted all of it, body relaxing and going slick as he just surrendered. "When you said you wanted to see me before I went, I didn't think you meant like this." He accepted all of this, easing back and allowing pleasure to take him, giving in to the swells of pressure and need proving too wild and hot to bear. "Fuck, I've never enjoyed being woken up so much before."

The swell of fierce pride aching through Ann's chest was a powerful one, as she felt at long last the relief and pleasure she needed. He welcomed this, accepted her, and now Ann had only one thing left to do, as she gave herself up to his touch, sucking his cock with a devoted firmness and readiness that nothing could beat. Deeper she went, deepthroating his cock and allowing him to feel her as thoroughly as possible, which kept Ren groaning in eager heat and surrender as this all just happened and kept happening.

"I'm going to cum," he warned her. It was all very soft and weird and dizzy as his cock throbbed in her mouth and down her throat, aching with a primal delight as hot as could be. He wanted her to know, wanted her to be ready, and he gave up everything to this excitement, pleasures washing fiercely over him as he accepted it all, groaning in surrender and bliss as everything took firm hold, feeling too good and wild to believe. He groaned her name as he gave in, cumming right down Ann's throat as she held tightly in place and accepted him for all he could give her, ready to accept these desperate, hazy rushes of pleasure ruling her utterly.

Finally, Ann was able to pull back from his cock, and she took her sweet time in moving carefully as she did so, wanting to make this count. It was time to get steady, going full bore with sultry temptation and a loving delight as lustful and ready as could be. Ann had him before her, ready to give up everything, and she simply needed to work through it, needed to make him give in to all of her wiles and her desires. "Your day is here," she rumbled, sweet and lustful as she looked up at him, "and I know you're ready to go. But I can't let you go." Climbing her way up along his body, Ann got her hands onto her jean shorts, undoing and unzipping them as she shifted her way along his body. "I want you to stay here. Stay with me."

Watching as Ann climbed up onto his lap while shedding her shorts and her panties with wide eyes, Ren was speechless. He didn't have any idea how to respond to what Ann was saying, what she burned for. It was a rush of something so confusing in the pleasure that came with it, the ways that she made herself so firmly known and pleaded with him to stay. "I didn't know you felt this way," he finally spat out. "But it makes me so happy. You're beautiful, Ann. And kind, and amazing, and I--"

"Don't talk," Ann said, placing a hand over his lips as she straddled his lap, getting into position over him with only one thing in mind. "This isn't about me. I love that you feel that way, but shh. This is about you. All about you." Her hand grasped his cock and held it steady as she moved to ease herself down onto it. Ann felt ready. Confident. Driven by all the pleasures and hungers she so sorely needed, letting the pleasure grab tight hold of her and not stop until she had thoroughly surrendered to them. She needed it. Craved it. He was finally here, confessing his feelings for her, and she was shutting them up because they got in the way her need to express to him all that she felt. It was such a bizarre mess, but it was precisely the kind of mess that helped Ann find surrender, find desperate admission of her feelings, pushing down onto his cock and letting the pleasures carry her away.

The feeling of Ann sinking down onto his cock brought both of them sudden, excited gasps, noises flaring up as they felt the pleasure seize them both tightly, felt the rush of pleasure grab at them and induce something promising, something ready. The sensations were immediate, with Ann's tight, slick pussy holding firm around the cock that unyieldingly opened her up, spreading her inner walls out as he pushed into her, the winding sensations and delirium bringing about a flood of emotions all at once, quick and messy sensations that just had to be embraced and accepted. The pleasure was so tense and immediate, bringing about sudden rushes of desire, and there was no holding back any of this delight and this sensation, inducing a flood of pleasures upon her so swiftly that she couldn't think.

The motion of Ann's hips rising and falling along his cock caught Ren's eye, his hands waking up to reach out toward them, grasping her and holding on firmly, wanting her, craving her. "That feels amazing," he said, accepting everything she did and walking a line of not knowing if he would be able to speak up about the pleasure without her scorning him for it. It was a bizarre situation, but he felt ready for it as he leaned into the chaos, the unwinding madness and want that followed sudden and fierce. "I know you don't want to hear it, but you look amazing."

"Tell me it in a way that I'll want to hear it, then," she said, grabbing at his shirt tightly as she got to riding his cock, giving in to pleasures getting weirder and more tense as the wild curiosities tugged at her, made her shiver and unravel. There was so much here that Ann felt like she just had to accept, as she rode him hard, giving in to the bliss and heat of this wild situation. Ann wanted it, and she found everything she craved in riding his cock, her body in motion, constant and steady, craving pleasures as intense as they came.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world," he said, tightening his hold on her hips as she rode him faster and harder, the steady pleasures getting to him, leaving him excitement. "In my world." The idea that Ann wanted something so senseless and wild was weird as all hell to Ren, but he found himself committed to all of it, unable to grasp the strange pulses of desire getting to him as he rode out the sensations, pleasure getting unruly and fierce as he kept chasing it down, kept riding out this ecstasy with little in the way of control or understanding about the things he was doing and how they just happened.

Ann shook from the kind words. Ren had said something as perfect as could be to tempt and charm her, to make her sink into the pleasure and excitement of this situation, which only got weirder and messier as the uncontrolled bliss became too much for Ann to handle. She was here for it, happily sinking into the sensations as she discovered the sensations awaiting her and all the bliss that came with that, getting only stronger and weirder still as it all just happened.

The pleasure was unstoppable. Insatiable. Ann could feel herself getting lost to this bliss as she rode Ren's lap, her breasts having in her top, body finding its sultry groove and a motion as direct and wild as could be. She was happy to give in to this all, to learn the pleasures awaiting her as everything throbbed with a messy waves of indulgence, a chaos that knew no end. She was so elated and so needy, giving in to all this mess and sensation, and she knew there was only one way she wanted this to go. "You can cum inside," she moaned. "As much as you want. Cum in me all you'd like, I'm begging you!" Her head rolled back, fingers tightening against his chest. "Ren!" There was no controlling her wild descent, and that was how Ann liked it.

Ren was floored by the desperation and the desire. Ann wanted him to stay, and she wanted him to stay to a degree he was amazed by, but he welcomed all of it, embracing the pleasures and finding something brilliant in this plunge to ecstasy. It was a beautiful mess of pleasure and chaos, indulging in something getting wilder and messier, bringing them to heights of pleasure and intimacy together that brought them into the throes of surrender. They were happy to join, happy to give in, happy to come undone together. His hips bucked up off of the bed, thrusting into the heaving blonde atop him, giving in to this pleasure as hot as he could get it and accepting something brilliant.

This orgasm was more intense than the last, as Ren found himself better positioned and able to deal with the pleasures hitting him. He came in hard, surrendering to the excitement of this situation and all that came with it. The ecstasy was fierce and enduring, bringing about no end to this pleasure as it took him by storm, as he gave in happily and powerfully to sensations as fierce as he could have ever imagined, cumming deep into the waiting embrace of a snug and ready pussy that begged for him. Coming undone like this was too good to believe, and it only got better Ann came atop him, her inner walls clamping down around his cock, pussy begging him, craving him.

"Fill me," she moaned, voice trembling in the most adorable and heated ways, everything focused now on absolute surrender, on giving in to these pleasures and accepting that there was nothing quite like this. Ren kept cumming, blasting a few more pulses of cum into her before finally his hips gave up, slamming back down against the bed and embracing something as firm and wild and weird as could be. They clung to one another, holding on firm, lost to the pleasure and craving more, deepening swells of desire leaving them both wanting, aching, hungry.

"You're amazing," Ren groaned. "So amazing. I need more of you."

"My ass hasn't been fucked yet," she teased. "And as much as I love riding your cock, I'm sure you want to take a turn being in control, don't you?" She winked at him, feeling the delight and excitement flare up with a power that she couldn't stop. "I need you to experience all of me." Her cheeks were flush amid the ragged panting of her needy breath. Ann was all in for this, and she found herself totally given now to these desires, spiraling into a bliss and a chaos as hot as could be.

The utter weirdness of this situation was a wild rush of so many feelings that Ren really wasn't sure what to make of. He was certainly ready for all of them though, as he took charge readily and hotly, grabbing at the pleasure and accepting the mess upon him. He guided Ann onto her hands and knees as he got in place behind her, ready and eager, feeling the pleasure hot upon him as the opportunity presented itself in brilliant and hot bliss. His hands grasped across her fine ass, touching her and adoring the opportunity now before him. 'We're really doing this," he said with a smile. "Fuck."

"You've been thinking about it?" she asked, cooing sweetly as this excitement built. "About me?'

"Every night," he confessed. ""You're not the only one who's fallen." He pushed forward, guiding his cock toward her ass and embracing these opportunities thoroughly, ready to give in now and to find pleasure as deep as he could get it. The sensations were promising, hot, messy, and getting all the better as he allowed them to grab at him, to bring about a rush of something perfect and fierce. he felt capable now, confident, ready to give up everything as he guided his tip toward her back door and rested there a moment to let her get ready before he pushed forward.

The feeling of Ren's cock sinking into her ass was an immediate spike of excitement for Ann. She felt the ease of this advance, the care that came with his push into her, controlled and confident, bringing about lots of feelings at once, and all of it was incredible. A shiver ran up Ann's spine and she was happy to embrace the feeling of his cock slowly easing into her ass, sinking in with a careful, measured control that felt like a lot to deal with all at once. It was so much pleasure, a throbbing, weird heat that just happened, bringing on so many ideas and lusts at once, and Ann was so happy to know she wasn't ready for this.

"Your ass is amazing," Ren groaned, hands once more on her hips, but now not just to hold her; he was in contort, desperately heaving on with something powerful and reckless in the pleasure that came on strong and then stronger. It was an excessive rush of pleasures too wild and weird to be ready for, but the excitement found in giving in to it all was absolutely beyond sense. Each push thrust deeper and firmer into the pleasure of something that felt ready and felt spectacular, giving in to a lot of feelings that took very little time to understand.

As slow and restrained as it was, it didn't stay that way for long. It couldn't. Ren's steady pace of fucking her ass got a quicker, firmer, his hands not only holding her in place, but pulling her back to meet his thrusts and plunge into the excitement carelessly, growing out of control as everything he did proved a wild and senseless rush of pure bliss. It didn't stop, burning on stronger as he pushed onward, as he gave his everything now to Ann and to the senseless, unquestioning, unflinching ecstasy of losing himself. "It's yours," Ann moaned. "My ass is yours. My whole body is. If you want me, you have all of me, any time. Just please, stay."

Underneath the passion of the moment lay a desperation for him to not leave, and Ann wasn't afraid to beg. It made Ren tighten up, made him shiver under a lot of feelings that he felt he didn't really know how to express. Never before had someone been this desperate for him, never before had he been wanted so much. It brought on a whole lot of conflicting emotions. There was no easy way through this, no sensible path toward something reasonable, and Ren only knew to keep going, to keep thrusting and allow this to roll on as it did. He held onto her tighter, pulled her in against him with less physical urgency and more deep, intimate need for her closeness. It was something beyond reason, a senseless rush of pleasures getting stronger and messier by the second, bringing about pulses of desire too hot to believe, and the only way through it was to give in.

Ann burned with pride as she felt Ren fucking her ass, getting more and more aggressive with his thrusts as he fell into the deepening swells of excitement awaiting him. he was utterly unrestrained and giving to Ann what she needed, what she craved. Every step down was another push into pure bliss, and she could not be stopped, could not be restrained. Everything she did was a deeper, messier plunge downward, and she found herself incapable of dealing with how good this all felt. "Your cock is all I need," she whined, keeping up this steady acceptance, breath racing as he continued to fuck her into submission. If her appetites ruled her, then Ann was ready to be ruled.

If there were ever an argument to stay this was it. Ren was amazed by everything Ann did, by the sweet gestures and desires she threw herself into with single-minded fervor and purpose. kept up the pace, finding more and more pleasure as he succumbed, so eager to learn about the depths of pleasure awaiting him and the bliss he felt in giving in to her demands, thrusting faster, harder. His cock worked its way to the hilt inside of her, pushing on with each thrust, filling her ass and giving in to the pleasures as weird and wild as he could get them, all without reason or sense. He was lost to this bliss now, finding something spectacular with each push onward, learning the depths of absolute bliss she was capable of bringing him, and he didn't know how to properly convey with words how much this all meant to him and how much she brought him to a joy beyond sense.

The pleasure was too much. Everything powerful and wild inside both of them boiled over, everything turning just perfect as they gave in, as the overwhelming sensations of absolute surrender seized them, Ann getting fucked doggy style by Ren and enjoying every second of this heat. Nothing felt wrong, nothing felt bad. It was as right as she could have ever wanted it to be, and Ann was unashamed of accepting the relief at long last of just giving in to all of it. "Flood my ass with your cum!" Ann squealed, accepting that if he was willing to take her, then she was going to be taken as hard as possible.

Ren let go of everything as he came, abandoning all sense and hesitation for the sake of pure acceptance, slamming deep into Ann's ass, burying himself to the hilt in her with one last reckless and hungry thrust. It was too good to be true, too wild and fierce for him to deal with, and he allowed everything to just happen as he gave in, as the excitement reached its boiling point and she her orgasm take her all over again. Pure ecstasy was all that awaited her as she lost it, as she felt Ren blow another big load, this time into her ass, filling and overwhelming her, inducing pleasure as senseless and power as she could have ever imagined.

"I'm staying," Ren finally said, groaning ragged over Ann as he held there, ready and in place. "I'm... I'm staying in Tokyo."

"Because of me?" Ann asked, smiling bright and pressing her butt snugly against his lap, craving his touch and his closeness as much as she could. "I didn't think you'd be so quick."

"No not--well... Okay kind, of, but. Look, I decided that i was going to take a chance today. When we met up, I was going to admit how I felt about you, and if you felt the same, I was going to stay in Tokyo. I've already talked to Sojiro about it, he's willing to let me stay longer, and I decided that if you were going to be here, then it was worth staying." Ren caressed her softly, running his hands along her back now as he just sought to feel her. "I'm not who I was when I left home. It wouldn't feel like I was returning to my old life, it would feel like I was a stranger. But I always have a stronger sense of who I am now when I'm with you."

Ann shook in surprise, pushing slowly forward, turning back desperately around and tugging Ren into a kiss, pushing him back down onto the bed. She had tears in her eyes as she pushed against him. "Ren," she whined sweetly. "I love you." He'd let her go trough all this before saying anything, but she was okay with that; his decision to stay was about her in the first place. Her surprise may not have worked, but the idea that she was worth staying for before she'd even brought it up to him touched her in ways that she wasn't prepared for, and she burned brightly now with a need to give him her everything.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her back, losing himself in the sweet affections she pampered him with. He was unable to control himself, finding such bliss in the idea of giving in, and he knew he wanted more. "I'm so happy that you feel the same way. I wanted to stay, and I care about everyone else too, but you're the one who's worth changing my whole life plan for."

Ann couldn't believe her luck, couldn't believe this was all happening the way it was. It felt too good to be true, but she was so happy to know it was, to give in as desperately as she could to this bliss. She reached for her top, tugging it off slowly, freeing her ample chest as she slipped her way slowly down his body. "I've never been so happy to be wanted before," she said softly, grabbing him by the hand and taking him off of the bed so that she could kneel properly before him. "I'm so lucky to have met you. I'm going to give you the best titfuck any man's ever had before."

"Even though I'm already staying?" Ren asked. "You don't need to convince me of anything."

"You're staying for me," Ann said, smile growing even wider. "So now it's not about trying to convince you to stay. It's about giving the man I love everything I can." She started to work up and down his cock, taking up the chance to do all the work with her breasts in her hands and all her focus now on Ren, and on making him happy. Giving him everything. It was really all she could do now. The most important deed of her life.

Peering up from the stairs, Haru, Makoto, and Futaba all grumbled in quiet jealousy, watching Ann give Ren herself, hearing their devoted proclamations of love. They'd wanted to get to him first with their confessions, but Ann had gotten there first, and Futaba blamed the fact that apparently everyone knew about the hidden key, which was supposed to be her secret weapon to get in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
